Mythology 517
by drarryismypassion
Summary: College AU: Castiel Novak loves morning classes. What happens when the guys sitting next to him pours an energy drink into his coffee, saying "I'm going to die"? rated T for language.


**Hey guys. Here's yet another one shot! I hope y'all enjoy**

 **I don't own anything Supernatural and this is making me no money.**

Castiel Novak loved morning classes. Hardly anyone signed up for them and the professors usually had more time to spend with each student. He was a morning person through and through and hated it when people took a morning class and then promptly fell asleep. What a waste.

A week into the semester, Castiel was sitting in the front row of his 7 am class, Mythology 517, ready to learn about the newest subject matter. He was a huge Mythology nerd, loving the idea of gods and angels and mythical creatures. Mythology with a concentration in angelology was his major. His parents had given up trying to get him to switch two years into college, realizing that nothing they said would change his mind.

There was a commotion next to him as a dark haired male slid hurriedly into the seat in the middle of his study table. He had seen the kid before, Dean, he thought was his name, but had never taken a class with him. As Castiel sat there watching, Dean pulled a large energy drink out of his bag, dumping the drink straight into his coffee.

He turned to look at Castiel, dark green eyes meeting bright blue. "I'm going to die." He took a long swig of his concoction, choking. "That's awful."

"Why did you mix it then? I don't drink either of those and I could have told you it was a bad idea." Castiel turned back to the front, intent on ignoring the guy next to him.

"I'm not a morning person. But I wanted this professor and this was the only time she offers this class."

Castiel was annoyed now. "Why take a morning class if you're not a morning person? You're just going to fall asleep and that's not only a waste of money, it's an insult to the professor."

"Woah. Calm down.." Dean looked at him expectantly.

"Castiel Novak."

"Calm down, Cas. I'm not going to fall asleep, hence the death in a cup over here. As for why I'm taking this class so early, I'm not going to settle for the other professors out of laziness. Professor Bradbury is the best one teaching this course, and I want the best. I'm not here to pay for a subpar education. Now, if you're done on your high horse, the professor is staring at us." Dean turned away angrily, taking another sip of his drink, cringing.

Castiel hadn't even noticed the professor walk into the lecture hall, and she was indeed staring at them with an amused expression. "Hey, guys. I'm Prof Bradbury, but please call me Charlie. I'm not some stuffy old man that needs a title to feel important." The small class laughed at this. "Now, some of you got in this class pretty easily, some of you had to beg me to add another space for the class." She looked at Dean at this point. "Either way, you are all here for a reason. Some of you just like this cool stuff, but there are a select few of you who are truly passionate about it.

I want you to know that I can already tell which category each of you fall into. There will be a lot of group research in this class, so I will be assigning partners today so there is no confusion later. The partners assigned today will be your partners all year. As you guys know, this is a two semester class, so I hope you like who I paired you with. I tried to pair people based on whether you just like mythology or if you are passionate. You do not have to sit next to your partner but it will make your life a little easier." She picked up a sheet of paper off of her desk.

"Ok. Partners are: Naomi Woods and Raphael Sanders, Meg Masters and Ruby St James, Garth Fitzgerald and Jo Harville, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, and finally, Kevin Tran, Gabriel Brooks, and Anna Milton." Castiel groaned inwardly. Of course he had to be paired with Dean. There was no way the green eyed man was as passionate about this subject as he was. This was going to be a tough year. "Ok guys, go ahead and exchange numbers with your partners and I will begin the lecture."

"Well, Cas. I hope you're passionate about this. If not, this is going to be hard." Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Castiel.

"It been a passion my whole life. Wait, Cas?" Castiel handed his to Dean as well and the programmed their numbers in.

"Yeah, uh, Castiel is a mouthful. Is Cas ok?" Dean looked uncertain.

"Sure. I like it. Maybe I won't have to explain my name so often." This was a small test for Dean. Cas wanted to see if Dean knew anything about angels.

Dean smiled. "Cassiel, right? Angel of Thursday, solitude, and tears?"

"That's the one." They exchanged phones back and sat back, listening to Charlie's lecture.

By the end of the class, Cas could tell Dean was pretty passionate about the subject. They were discussing Roman gods and Dean had taken as many notes as Cas had. They were assigned a research project and the boys agreed to meet up at the library later that day, neither wanting to waste time.

After all of his classes were over, Castiel made his way over to the Foster's library, the biggest one on campus. He found Dean pretty quickly, the other boy sitting at a table near the back typing furiously on a laptop. "Hello, Dean." Cas said as he walked up behind Dean.

Dean nearly jumped out of his chair. "Christ, Cas! Don't do that. You scared the hell outta me, man!"

"I apologize. Shall we get started?" Cas went to sit his bag on the table.

"Actually, since it's quite loud in here because of all the people, I was going to see if you wanted to do this in my dorm. My roommate has class until 8:45 so we would have plenty of time to work. Plus, I have snacks." Dean looked so hopeful at the idea of food that Cas couldn't bring himself to turn him down.

"Ok. That works." They made their way to Dean's dorm hall. It was only three building away from the library, but by the time they were there, the partners had already figured out their topic for the research paper and split the work evenly.

Dean opened the door to his room, gesturing Castiel to enter first. The room was split evenly down the middle. One side was messy and was everything you would expect from an average college guy. The other side was neat and clean, similar to Cas' own single room.

Cas automatically went to the messy side. "Woah, Cas. Wrong side. That's Benny's stuff and even though it looks like shit, he will get pissed if you move anything, trust me." Cas was shocked. He made his way over to the clean side of the room, actually sighing a breath of relief.

"I don't have a chair, we can sit in the floor if you want." Dean was rubbing the back of his neck, looking nervous.

"The bed is fine, Dean. I don't bite, unless of course that's what you're into." Cas teased and winked at the other man. Dean turned a very lovely shade of red. Cas had always thought Dean was attractive, but the color of his face right now made him even more so.

"Ok, so moving on," Dean was flustered. He sat on the other end of the bed from Cas and they quietly began to work. After a while, Dean offered Cas a beer and he accepted. They ended up drinking 3 apiece and Castiel, lightweight that he was, was drunk.

"You're pretty," He slurred to Dean as he was about to leave. "And smart. I always thought you were pretty but I thought you were a slacker."

Dean laughed. "Yeah I guess I do fit the slacker stereotype." He ignored the first part of Cas' statement, trying not to blush. Yes, he thought Cas was attractive, but he wouldn't take advantage like this.

"Dean, I want.." Cas started, but never finished his statement. "Never mind." He got up off the bed and gathered his stuff, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait, Cas." Dean stood up and took Cas' arm in his hand. "What do you want?" Dean knew he would feel horrible about this later, but what if this was the only time he would get Cas to admit he liked him?

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"Cas, look at me." Dean pulled Castiel's chin up with his fingers, locking his eyes with the other boys'. "Nothing you want is stupid. Tell me, please." Dean asked softly.

"I want you to kiss me, Dean." And kiss him Dean did. He pulled Cas to him, molding their bodies together. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's black hair and placed his free hand on the small of Cas' back. Cas moaned into the kiss and Dean had to pull back.

"Baby, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to at all." Dean placed his hand on Cas' cheek.

"So don't stop." Cas tried to kiss Dean again, but Dean pulled away.

"No. Our first time together, I want you completely sober when you fuck me into the mattress." That made Cas groan and Dean had to shove him out of his dorm before he attacked the drunken mess of a man.

He had never been so glad for deciding to switch his major from mechanics to mythology as he was right then.

 **Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
